Manhattan
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | continent = | country = United States of America | state = New York | city = New York City | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = 30 Rock Bosom Buddies Castle Gossip Girl How I Met Your Mother Mad Men Made in Jersey | poi = 30 Rockefeller Plaza MacLaren's Pub | 1st = }} Points of Interest ; 30 Rockefeller Plaza: 30 Rockefeller Plaza is a commercial skyscraper and one of nineteen such buildings that comprise Rockefeller Plaza in Manhattan, New York City. The entirety of the plaza is located in Midtown Manhattan and spans the area between 5th and 6th avenue between 48th and 51 streets. 30 Rockefeller Plaza, more commonly known now as the GE Building forms the centerpiece of the plaza and is best known as the headquarters of NBC Studios. The 2006 comedy series 30 Rock, which takes it's name from the building is filmed and takes place at 30 Rockefeller Plaza. The series features actor Alec Baldwin in the role of Jack Donaghy, the newly appointed Vice President of East Coast Television and Microwave Oven Programming. Arriving at 30 Rock, he forms an uncomfortable and sometimes combative relationship with Liz Lemon (played by Tina Fey), who is the head of the writing staff for a comedy sketch series called The Girlie Show. Jack believes in making bold, sweeping new directions to increase viewership for the series, so he brings in a popular, yet controversial movie actor named Tracy Jordan to headline the series. He event went so far as to the change the title of the show to TGS with Tracy Jordan. ; Central Park: Central Park is an 843 acre public park, recreation area and National Historical Landmark located in New York City, New York. It is the most visited urban park in the United States with an annual visitation rate of thirty-five million people. Some of the notable landmarks found at Central Park include the Reservoir, the Great Lawn, Belvedere Castle, and the Carousel. Central Park is bordered on the north by West 110th Street, on the south by West 59th Street, on the west by Eighth Avenue. Along the park's borders, these streets are known as Central Park North, Central Park South, and Central Park West respectively. Only Fifth Avenue along the park's eastern border retains its name. ; The Drake: The Drake is a residential hotel located at 999 Park Avenue on Manhattan's Upper East Side in New York City, New York. The building was owned by Gavin Doran and his wife Olivia. In 2012, the Doran's hired Jane Van Veen and Henry Martin to work as co-managers of the Drake. During their brief stay there, Jane and Henry learned something about the demonic supernatural forces that held sway over the building. ; Josie's: Josie's was a bar run by a tough proprietor and bartender named Josie. Some of Hell's Kitchen's seedier elements chose to patron this establishment, but it also curried favor from the other side of the law, namely lawyers Matt Murdock & Foggy Nelson, and their legal assistant Karen Page. If a day turned out to be particularly successful, Foggy would order up several pitchers of beer, and then chase them down with a string of shots (which he would come to regret doing the following morning). A criminal named Elliot Grote was also known to frequent the establishment. In addition to serving alcohol, Josie's was also a pool hall. Matt and Karen enjoyed playing pool where Matt kept up the pretense of being a normal blind man by pretending to play poorly. ; Livingston, Gentry & Mishkin: Livingston, Gentry & Mishkin is an advertising agency featured in the ABC series Bosom Buddies. It is run by a mysterious, unseen man named Rubinowitz and is managed by a haughty forty-something named Ruth Dunbar. Kip Wilson works there as a graphic artist along with his best friend Henry Desmond. Henry's on-again/off-again girlfriend, Amy Cassidy, works there as a receptionist. ; MacLaren's Pub: MacLaren's Pub is a drinking establishment featured in the CBS comedy series How I Met Your Mother. MacLaren's is an Irish pub located in the borough of Manhattan in New York City. The night time bartender is a man named Carl, whom frequent patron Marshall Eriksen believes may be a vampire. Another common patron, Barney Stinson, will often sit at the bar when he's not with his friends and try to pick up woman. Armed with a trusty wing man and an arsenal of elaborate pick-up lines, Barney is usually very successful in his never-ending crusade to score a date. ; Matt Murdock's apartment: This was the home of lawyer Matt Murdock and was located in the neighborhood of Hell's Kitchen in New York City. Despite being blind, his loft apartment contained large windows providing a great view of New York City. ; Metro General Hospital: Metro General Hospital is a public hospital located in Midtown Manhattan. Claire Temple worked there as a nurse. Many of the patients who were wheeled in through the emergency room doors were often the victims of criminal violence. As the various wards suffered from overcrowding, fights between injured rival gang members would often break out. Following the Central Park Massacre, a flat-lining patient named Frank Castle miraculously revived and left the hospital. He returned sometime later as the street vigilante nick-named the Punisher to dole out some justice against some of the more criminal-minded patients. Through her work at Metro, Claire Temple met a gifted human named Matt Murdock. She met her second gifted human, Luke Cage, after he had lapsed into a coma as a result of a gunshot to the head. ; Nelson & Murdock: Nelson & Murdock is a small private legal defense firm founded by lawyers Foggy Nelson and Matt Murdock. Its office is located in the neighborhood of Hell's Kitchen in New York City. After defending an innocent murder suspect named Karen Page pro bono, Matt and Foggy brought her on to work for them as a secretary/legal assistant. Nelson & Murdock catered to the underclass of Hell's Kitchen, and as such, many of their clients did not have enough money to pay for proper legal services. Often, they paid the firm in the form of gifts or prepared food stuffs. Though Foggy and Matt were often poor, they were never hungry. ; Stanley's Bar: Stanley's Bar was owned and operated by a man named Stanley and was located in Hell's Kitchen in New York City. Members of the Kitchen Irish mob raided the bar looking for information that might lead them to Frank Castle. They assaulted the owner of the bar and murdered the bartender. ; Susan B. Anthony Hotel: The Susan B. Anthony Hotel, named after the infamous suffragette, is a fictional hotel featured in the 1980s ABC comedy series Bosom Buddies. It is located in Manhattan and caters exclusively to women. This exclusivity also applies to the hotel's staff. During the 1980s, the manager of the hotel was Lilly Sinclair. Notable residents include Amy Cassidy, Isabelle Hammond and Sonny Lumet. Amy's male friends, Kip Wilson and Henry Desmond lost their home when the apartment they lived in was condemned. Unable to afford standard housing in New York City, they accepted Amy's suggestion to move into the Susan B., noted for its low rent. To pull this off however, Kip and Henry had to create female personas for themselves in order to full the hotel's staff and guests. Kip adopted the alias of a fictional sister named Buffy, while Henry was saddled with the unflattering name Hildegard. "Buffy" and "Hildy" lived at the hotel for some time with only Amy knowing the truth about their identities. Eventually however, Lilly, Isabelle and Sonny learned the truth, but Kip and Henry found a way to maintain their lodgings at the hotel. TV shows that take place in * 30 Rock * 666 Park Avenue * Amazing Spider-Man * Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes * Bosom Buddies * Castle * Daredevil * Diff'rent Strokes * Eye Candy * Friends * Gossip Girl * Heroes * How I Met Your Mother * Invincible Iron Man (1966) * Luke Cage * Mad Men * Made in Jersey * Spider-Man (1967) * Taxi * Ultimate Spider-Man Characters from People who were born in * Cecily von Ziegesar * Reginald Rose People who died in Notes & Trivia External Links * at Wikipedia References ---- Category:New York Category:New York City Category:Amazing Spider-Man/Miscellaneous Category:Blindspot/Miscellaneous Category:Doctor Who (2005)/Locations Category:Friends/Miscellaneous Category:Diff'rent Strokes/Miscellaneous Category:Gossip Girl/Miscellaneous Category:Invincible Iron Man (1966)/Miscellaneous Category:Spider-Man (1967)/Miscellaneous Category:Taxi/Miscellaneous Category:Ultimate Spider-Man/Miscellaneous